nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Revise 2/List of pages to be merged
A page for debate and placing article(s) to be merged. What to do For voting If you have picked "Merging" as your occupation, your job is to bring pages here and make a level 3 section, a comment, and list the pages and an arrow pointing to a (probably) red linked article, and that link to what the name of the section should be. Example: ---- Example merging I think these pages should be merged because blah blah blah *Bad Page → Nitrome:Revise 2#Bad Page *Good Page → Nitrome:Revise 2#Good Pages *Page Requirements → Nitrome:Revise 2#Page Requirements ---- All the proposed pages must have the same destination article (the article all the articles will be merged to). Those above left pages only link to the destination article as an example, this does not mean the left articles should link to the destination articles. Voters Voting will span for 1 week or until 5 votes have been made. The one who proposed the merger may not vote. Once a week has gone by, or 5 votes will be made, the vote will be closed. If there are more positive votes than negative, the articles with be merged. However, if there are more negative than positive, the articles with stay independent. Post-voting Once voting is done, if the candidate was successful, they pages may be placed in the "To be merged" section. How the articles should be placed is a bolded link to the destination article, then below bullet points with a link to the currently independent article, and a → pointing to the destination article and a link to the section that they should be merged to. Example: ---- Nitrome:Revise 2 *Bad Page → Nitrome:Revise 2#Bad Page *Good Page → Nitrome:Revise 2#Good Pages *Page Requirements → Nitrome:Revise 2#Page Requirements ---- Voting Copy the below blank template and fill in the sections. [[]] :Proposer:'' :'''Timespan: 'Support' 'Oppose' tags, and content between them when you fill the sections in--> ---- 'Oppose' Powerups (Bullethead) :Proposer: NOBODY :Timespan: April 19th - April 26th Pages seem rather small and consists only of a description of what they do. Should be merged. *Double Shot Canister → Powerups (Bullethead)#Double Shot Canisters *Rapid Fire Canister → Powerups (Bullethead)#Rapid Fire Canisters *Triple Shot Canister → Powerups (Bullethead)#Triple Shot Canisters *Shield Canister → Powerups (Bullethead)#Shield Canisters *Speed Up Canister → Powerups (Bullethead)#Speed Up Canisters *Extra Life Canister → Powerups (Bullethead)#Extra Life Canisters *Extra Points Canister → Powerups (Bullethead)#Extra Points Canisters 'Support' 'Oppose' Template:Worm Food :Proposer: NOBODY :Timespan: April 29th - April 26th Template Worm Food is plagued with many small articles that should be in a list. <-- *[[]] → [[]]--> *Fisherman → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Fishermen *Witch Doctors → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Witch Doctors *Seagull (Worm Food) → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Seagulls *Mini Fish → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Mini Fishes *Camp Fire → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Camp Fires *Cliff Tree Hut → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Cliff Tree Huts *Windmill → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Windmills *Hut → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Hut *Fence → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Fence *Pot → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Pot *Big Idols → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Big Idols *Little Idol → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Little Idols *Idol Pole → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Idol Pole *Power Pole → Destroyable Objects (Worm Food)#Power Poles *Bridge (Worm Food) → Interactive Objects (Worm Food)#Bridge *Sacred Trees → Interactive Objects (Worm Food)#Sacred Trees *Water (Worm Food) → Interactive Objects (Worm Food)#Water *Sea Archers → Archers#Sea Archers *Spiked Stone Slabs → Hazards (Worm Food)#Spike Stone Slabs *Mines (Worm Food) → Hazards (Worm Food)#Mines *Energy Poles → Hazards (Worm Food)#Energy Poles *Spiked Idol → Hazards (Worm Food)#Spiked Idols 'Support' 'Oppose' Template:Blast RPG :Proposer: Random-storykeeper :Timespan: June 9 - June 16, 2012 All pickups from Blast RPG are pretty much the same in the fact that they give the player extra gold for spending in the shops. Because there are only slight differences in appearance and perhaps the value of gold given per pickup, it makes more sense to have them in one article rather than little separate ones. I have also noticed there was a page called Gems (Blast RPG), but it has pretty much the same content as "Blue Gem". And with the page about gold, well, it might never get past being a stub at this rate. *Gems (Blast RPG) → Pick Ups (Blast RPG)#Gems **''(This will include all colours of gems.)'' *Coin (Blast RPG) → Pick Ups (Blast RPG)#Coins I agree with this. However, I suggest you also open a section on the wiki where users can propose to split stuff, as Revise 2 is finished and over.-- 20:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) To be merged Place articles here that should be merged. If a bullet point has underneath it another bullet point with a link to a template, that templates should be placed at the top of the section for the section for that article when it is merged.